


[Fanart] Read Between The Lines

by orphan_account



Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Body Hair, Fanart, Geralt Strong, I hope you can read the chickenscratch I call handwriting, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, regardless of the fun he has..
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	[Fanart] Read Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is loved.


End file.
